


Solteros codiciados

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó con el reportaje en una revista. A Howard no se le había llegado a ocurrir que las cosas podían cambiar hasta que vio esa lista de los solteros más codiciados.  </p><p>Lo había inquietado ver en letra de colores y más grande que el resto la pregunta “Chicas, ¿quién no querría ser la madrastra del adorable pequeño Howard Stark?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solteros codiciados

**Author's Note:**

> Aparición especial de Natasha Romanov.

Todo empezó con el reportaje en una revista. A Howard no se le había llegado a ocurrir que las cosas podían cambiar hasta que vio esa lista de los solteros más codiciados. 

Su padre estaba destacado en primer lugar. Una foto suya de una página acompañaba el reportaje y en el texto hablaban de su fallida relación con Virginia Potts, quien había terminado con él tras encontrarse cómodamente instalada en el puesto de CEO de Stark Industries. A Howard lo había enojado mucho que hablaran con desdén de Pepper, pero sobretodo lo había inquietado ver en letra de colores y más grande que el resto la pregunta “Chicas, ¿quién no querría ser la madrastra del adorable pequeño Howard Stark?”. 

Era indignante. 

Pero eso no había sido lo único. Además, en la siguiente página y en el segundo puesto, había encontrado a Steve. Una foto de media página ataviado con el uniforme del Capitán América, con la leyenda “95 años esperando por el amor” abajo. En el texto hablaban de rumores sobre una posible relación con la escurridiza e inescrutable Viuda Negra, pero la revista creía que alguien con un pasado tan oscuro no se merecía el corazón más puro de la nación. 

Nunca había pensado que en algún momento su padre o Steve podrían hacerse de una pareja y ese día, todo cambiaría. 

*** 

Tony había desdeñado el artículo. Si le diera importancia a todo lo que la prensa escribía sobre él o sobre los suyos, no habría tenido vida. Estaba seguro de que Pepper lo leería con una oleada de irritación y luego lo olvidaría: tenían cosas más importantes entre manos. 

Steve, por su parte, no parecía habérselo tomado tan bien. Los años en el hielo no le habían permitido desensibilizarse hacia la prensa, en especial la prensa rosa, por lo que todavía se tomaba algo en serio publicaciones como aquella. O tal vez, sólo había sido una excusa para que sacara el tema a colación. 

—Es raro ver que nos listen a los dos como solteros codiciados. 

Más raro era que sacara el tema mientras estaban en la cama, enredados entre sábanas, aprovechando la mañana libre que SHIELD le había dejado a Steve tras su última misión. Howard estaba en la escuela. Era un momento perfecto. 

—¿Quién no nos codiciaría? —preguntó Tony, intentando no darle importancia. Si tan sólo pudieran quedarse en la cama un rato más sin hablar del dichoso artículo… 

—Me refería a la idea en sí de ser solteros —insistió Steve. 

Tony suspiró. Adiós al placer de simplemente estar en la cama durante la mañana. 

—¿Ya quieres un anillo de compromiso, Rogers? 

Notó como se removía incómodo junto a él. 

—Estoy tratando de hablar en serio —insistió Steve, apoyando un codo en la almohada para sostenerse la cabeza y mirarlo ligeramente incorporado sobre la cama. Tony empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbico entre las sábanas. Poder sentir sus piernas desnudas contra las de él mientas intentaba que se concentrara en ese tema no ayudaba en nada—. Ya tenemos meses en esto. Creía que no te importaba lo que la prensa dijera sobre tu vida. 

Tony torció el gesto. La prensa nunca le había importado. Ahora tampoco. La prensa no era el problema. 

—¿Quieres hacer una rueda de prensa? Podemos hacerlo. O mejor una sesión de fotos tuya con Howard. "El puesto de padrastro está ocupado, retírense candidatas a madrastra". Sería un pie de foto perfecto. 

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de nuevo.

—No vas a tomarlo en serio nunca. ¿Realmente crees que a Howard le molestaría saber lo nuestro? 

¿A Howard? Tal vez lo impactaría, pero dudaba que le molestara. No, para nada. Tal vez eso era lo peor. Podría gustarle demasiado la idea. Al final se iría con Steve en caso de divorcio. O separación, más bien, nadie estaba hablando de matrimonio. 

Como si lo viera. 

—Culpa a los psicólogos que dicen que los niños para adaptarse necesitan un ambiente estable —replicó al tiempo que se levantaba, o intentaba hacerlo al menos. ¿Cómo rayos se habían enredado esas sábanas? 

Steve arqueó una ceja y lo miró con reprobación. 

—No crees en los psicólogos —señaló. 

Tony logró liberarse de la trampa de tela en que se había convertido su cama y se levantó. Miró a Steve de pie, indiferente a su propia desnudez. 

—Le diremos a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo? 

La pregunta era retórica, por supuesto. Sabía que Steve no iba a pasar por encima de él para hablar con Howard al respecto. Tal vez se hartaría de la situación y lo dejaría botado, claro. Pero en ese caso, mejor no haberle dicho nada al niño. Era lógica básica. 

Aunque no tuviera sentido alguno. 

*** 

Pasar una noche con Pepper compensaba la idea de que su padre no lo llevara con él a la Torre de los Vengadores. Le hubiera gustado ir, tal vez Clint le hubiera dado alguna clase extra, pero estaba en semanas lectivas y Steve había dicho que era mala idea que perdiera clases. 

Tenía la impresión de que tal vez habría convencido a su padre de que después de todo eran sólo un par de días, pero ese mismo criterio habían utilizado para decirle a él que no los extrañaría demasiado: eran sólo un par de días. 

Pepper había ido a quedarse con él a la casa, lo cual siempre era una delicia. Tenía mucho trabajo, como era habitual, pero lo ponía de lado para cenar con él, ver algo en televisión y hablar un rato. Tal vez si su padre se hubiera quedado con ella, la idea de una madrastra no le hubiera chocado tanto. 

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sacó en colación el tema del artículo. 

—¿No te molestó lo que decían en la revista sobre papá y tú? 

La mujer lo miró unos momentos, como si quisiera saber a qué se refería exactamente. Luego sonrió con resignación. 

—No deberías estar pendiente de la prensa, no vale la pena hacerles caso —le respondió. 

—Eso dice papá, pero no quiere decir que no les haya molestado —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió. 

—De acuerdo. Es molesto. Pero no es la primera vez y he aprendido a no darle importancia. Tú tampoco deberías. 

Howard torció el gesto. 

—Me quieren buscar una madrastra —señaló. Era algo muy personal, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. 

Estaban sentados en el sofá. Pepper se había quitado los zapatos de tacón y tenía las piernas subidas en el sillón. Él estaba acostado en el resto del sofá. Casi sin notarlo, Howard se acercó más a ella, quien le permitió poner la cabeza sobre su regazo. Solía hacer eso con su madre. 

La idea lo puso triste de repente. 

—¿No te gustaría que tu papá tuviera una pareja? —preguntó Pepper mientras le acariciaba el cabello. 

Howard negó de inmediato. 

—Sería horrible —replicó—. Me gusta vivir con papá, pero si trajera una madrastra todo sería diferente. Me gritaría, me daría órdenes sin ser nada mío y cambiaría todo en la casa. ¡Y Steve ya no podría venir como ahora, ni quedarse alguna noche, ni desayunar con nosotros! Papá tampoco me llevaría más a la Torre, me dejaría siempre con ella…

Se estremeció de pensarlo. 

—Me parece que has visto y leído demasiadas historias con madrastras malvadas —señaló Pepper. 

Howard levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos y negó. 

—No. Tengo compañeros con madrastras y padrastros. Siempre cambian las cosas. 

Pepper pareció comprender que lo decía muy en serio. Le gustaba que ella siempre le ponía atención de esa manera. De hecho, en esa casa no solían tratarlo como un niño pequeño. Seguro que una madrastra sí que lo haría. 

—Tal vez deberías tener confianza en que tu padre elegiría una pareja que no fuera así contigo —dijo tras un momento. 

—Sería mejor que no tenga pareja —replicó Howard categóricamente—. ¿Para qué necesita una? Estamos bien así. 

Pepper suspiró. 

—La gente necesita compañía en la vida, Howard. Una pareja te da más fuerza, está ahí para ti cuando lo necesitas, le da más sentido a las cosas… 

—Papá no está solo. Me tiene a mí. Y a Rhodey, y a ti… ¡Y a Steve! Steve siempre está aquí para él. Seguro que no necesita nada más —insistió. Estaba bien que las cosas con Pepper y Rhodey seguro no cambiarían tanto si su padre se hacía de novia, pero con Steve sí. Steve prácticamente vivía en su casa. Al menos cuando no estaba trabajando.

Pepper guardó silencio unos momentos. Le hubiera gustado saber qué pensaba. 

—Deberías hablar de esto con tu padre —dijo ella finalmente—. No creo que vaya a traerte ninguna madrastra, pero creo que sería bueno que supiera lo que piensas al respecto. 

Claro. Hablar con su padre. Eso le diría Bruce si hablaba con él. O Steve. O Rhodey. Como si eso fuera una solución a la inminente idea de un cambio radical. 

Howard quería algo más práctico. Ya se le ocurriría algo. 

*** 

Tony reconocía perfectamente esa mirada de Pepper y no le gustaba nada. Incluso cuando era su asistente personal había podido reconocer lo que significaba. Nunca le había dado importancia a los regaños de nadie. Excepto a los de ella. 

—No quiero tener que mentirle a Howard de nuevo.

—Técnicamente no le mentiste —replicó él tras escucharla contarle la conversación que había sostenido con su hijo sobre la posibilidad de una madrastra. Por supuesto, habría sido mejor callarse, pero no era su estilo. 

Pepper, por suerte, lo conocía. Ahora incluso mejor que antes. 

O tal vez no era una suerte. Esa forma de censura con la que le estaba mirando no le gustaba nada. 

—Tony, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. 

No tuvo que extenderse para que entendiera que no se estaba refiriendo sólo a no decirle a Howard lo que estaba sucediendo. 

—No, tú tienes que dejar de hacer esto —dijo, al tiempo que la evadía y empezaba a caminar rumbo al taller. Howard no estaba y esperaba visitas de SHIELD en un rato. Podría refugiarse en ayudar a la caza del tipo malo de la temporada, si lograba escapar de Pepper—. Es trampa. Estás usando conocimientos previos. En las normas sobre exparejas seguro que se establece que esto no está permitido.

—Si hubiera normas sobre exparejas serías el primero en incumplirlas —contraatacó Pepper. 

—¿Estás insinuando que…? 

—Que no te importa la ley, ya lo sabemos —respondió ella con calma. 

—Le pago a abogados para que les importe la ley. 

—Tony. 

—Pepper. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Él con insolencia y ella con paciente insistencia, hasta que él cedió finalmente. 

—Tienes algo bueno con Steve. No hagas esto —insistió Pepper con suavidad.

Tony evadió su mirada, al tiempo que contemplaba el salón de la casa vacío, el piano, la mesa donde desayunaban juntos los tres con frecuencia… 

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que el problema cuando tengo una pareja no está en la otra parte de la pareja —admitió. Con ella podía hacer eso. 

—Yo mejor que nadie sé que puedes ser mejor como pareja de lo que piensas.

La calidez en las palabras de Pepper no dejaba de ser dolorosa. La miró con culpa y ella le sonrió. 

—Habla con Howard. Y con Steve —le dijo antes de asentir y retirarse. 

*** 

La Viuda Negra era muy guapa. Pequeña, y no tan bonita como Pepper, pero guapa. Tenía los cabellos rojos, unos ojos vivaces y parecía muy cómoda con Steve, aunque su padre no parecía cómodo con ella. 

Howard se preguntaba si en eso había pegado la revista y Steve terminaría haciéndose novio de ella. Pasaban días de días juntos. Según Clint, Natasha trabajaba con Steve ahora y se entendían muy bien. Se lo había dicho para que no se preocupara por la seguridad de Steve cuando se ausentaba mucho tiempo. Clint confiaba en Natasha. 

A Howard le preocupaba que tal vez cuidara a Steve demasiado. 

—Ella es Natasha —fue todo lo que dijo Steve al presentarla. 

Parecía particularmente feliz de haberla llevado de visita, pero Howard no llegó a sonreír al mirarla. Notó que la mujer lo examinaba con la mirada y luego lanzaba una mirada que no supo interpretar hacia Steve. 

—He oído mucho sobre ti —dijo la mujer finalmente. 

Seguro que había una segunda intención en sus palabras que no estaba captando. Howard se abstuvo de decirle que había leído mucho sobre ella también. 

*** 

—No está bien eso de contagiarle la paranoia contra Natasha a Howard —le reprochó Steve a Tony cuando los tres se encontraban en el taller. 

Natasha sonrió al escucharlo. 

—En especial cuando me traes a tu casa para evaluar la vulnerabilidad de la seguridad del niño —añadió Natasha, aunque no estaba contrariada por la falta de calidez del niño hacia ella. No le extrañaba, considerando que no conocía a nadie más defensivo contra ella que Tony Stark. 

Ah, sabía cómo le ardía haberla tenido espiándolo tan pero tan cerca de él. 

—¿Cómo es compatible traerte a mi casa con tenerte paranoia? —replicó Tony dirigiéndose a ella pero mirando a Steve. 

Como si ella no supiera que no había sido idea del multimillonario pedir su ayuda para asegurar aún mejor a su hijo. Desde la aparición de Howard había escuchado a Steve hablar tanto sobre él que a veces se preguntaba qué sucedería si la no—tan—secreta relación de Tony y Steve terminaba. 

El hombre quería a ese niño como si fuera hijo suyo. 

—Creo que fuiste persuadido por la persona correcta —señaló ella con una breve sonrisa de entendida. 

No sabía si llegaría el momento en que Tony y ella podrían encontrarse interactuando con comodidad. Pero al menos ella sí había sido persuadida de hacer ese trabajo. 

Además, SHIELD quería a Tony trabajando para ellos de nuevo a tiempo completo y mientras el niño pudiera estar en algún peligro, no iba a hacerlo. 

*** 

Natasha había dicho que le tomaría un par de semanas hacer la evaluación completa. Tony sabía que si había aceptado ir hasta allí era porque quería averiguar más cosas y había reforzado la seguridad con JARVIS sobre toda su información sensible. Sin embargo, no había podido rechazar la idea de Steve de consultarle para que pudiera estar más tranquilo sobre la seguridad de Howard. 

Su hijo no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con su visitante. Curioso, considerando que hasta ahora le había emocionado conocer a cada uno de los Vengadores. 

No supo realmente lo que le molestaba hasta que el niño sacó el tema a colación durante el desayuno del tercer día. 

—Papá. ¿Crees que algún día Steve se hará novio de Natasha y no volverá por acá? 

Tony escupió el café al escucharlo. Howard puso cara de asco pero no dejó de taladrarlo con los ojos, esperando insistente una respuesta. 

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —alcanzó a preguntar Tony mientras intentaba limpiarse el café de la camiseta, manchándola más. 

—Bueno, la gente cuando tiene novio deja de hacer lo que hacía antes y pasan mucho de la gente —replicó el niño con esa manera tan suya de hacer sonar una respuesta como innecesaria. 

Parecía decirle “es evidente papá. No va a volver, ¿y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?”. Como si fuera culpa suya. Claro. 

—Me refería a la idea de Steve y Natasha —replicó Tony dejando el café en el desayunador: ya no tenía ganas de tomar nada. 

Howard se encogió de hombros. Daba un poco igual si era Natasha o era otra. 

—Es ridículo —añadió Tony ante la falta de respuesta—. ¿Para qué querría Steve una novia? Está perfectamente bien así. 

Bueno, al parecer en eso coincidían. Al menos Howard se mostró muy satisfecho con su respuesta. 

*** 

Después de hablar con su padre y de que Steve le pidiera que intentara ser más amable con Natasha, Howard decidió que no había razones para mantener las hostilidades. Si su padre creía que no había peligro con ella y Steve, iba a creerle. Después de todo, a su padre tampoco le gustaría que Steve se alejara, estaba seguro de ello. 

Además, dejando de lado eso, la idea de conocer mejor a la Viuda Negra no dejaba de ser interesante. 

Decidió hablar con ella cuando la vio ir sola al gimnasio. Su padre había accedido a prestárselo durante la segunda semana que estuvo llegando a la casa de visita. Cuando entró, la encontró en el ring de boxeo que su padre usaba con cierta frecuencia. Primero creyó que no lo había visto, pero luego le habló aunque no se detuviera en los golpes que lanzaba al saco de boxeo. 

—¿Tu padre te ha enseñado ya algunos movimientos? 

No. Ya las flechas eran suficiente riesgo para sus manos de pianista como para boxear. Al decírselo a Natasha, esta sonrió. 

—Clint dice que eres un buen alumno. — ¿Había hablado con Clint sobre él? No llegó a hacer la pregunta, pero al parecer Natasha era buena leyendo mentes porque añadió—: Te dije que me han hablado mucho de ti. 

Howard se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Y qué piensas? —preguntó con un tono que no dejaba de ser desafiante. 

—Pienso que podrías aprender algunos movimientos —respondió Natasha inalterable. Al fin se detuvo, sosteniendo el saco de boxeo, y lo miró directamente—. ¿Te gustaría? 

Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y aunque Howard dudó en hacerlo, recordó que le había dado su palabra a Steve de que le iba a dar una oportunidad a la famosa Viuda Negra. 

Después de todo, aquellos conocimientos podrían servirle la próxima vez que alguien en la escuela se metiera con su padre y él no anduviera con ganas de hacerse el digno e ignorarlo. 

No esperaba que para el final de la tarde, tuviera que estar de acuerdo con Steve en que Natasha podía ser una persona genial. 

*** 

La idea de que Howard tuviera que aprender defensa personal no había sido muy del agrado de Stark. Había dicho que le construiría un traje protector, pero Steve había insistido en que aquello sería arrebatar toda la normalidad al niño. Al final, Natasha lo había convencido de enseñarle algunas cosas básicas. 

De todas maneras iba a construirle el traje protector en algún momento. Estaba segura. Pero mejor evitar que tuviera que utilizarlo. 

Clint no había exagerado: el chico era testarudo y difícil en muchas ocasiones, pero por lo mismo era esforzado y comprometido. Tenía la fuerza y la disciplina de un estudiante de música, mucho más de lo que se podía decir de su padre. 

Al inicio había sido difícil. Sabía que no era muy querida por el pequeño, quien al parecer le resentía la cantidad de tiempo que Steve pasaba con ella. Sin embargo, tras varios días juntos tenía la impresión de que a su manera, se llevaban bien. 

Al menos lo suficiente para que Howard le hablara de más cosas. Le contó algunas cosas sobre su colegio, sobre el Conservatorio, sobre sus lecciones de tiro, sobre lo bien que la pasaban Tony y él con Steve cuando no andaba por el mundo con ella… Pero sobretodo le hacía preguntas sobre los lugares que ella conocía. Al parecer, el niño quería viajar y conocer mucho del mundo como le habían dicho que ella había hecho. 

Lo que no había esperado, fue la pregunta que llegó un par de días después: 

—Natasha, tú debes saber mucho sobre sexo y parejas, ¿verdad? 

Ella arqueó una ceja, agradeciendo su habilidad para disimular sorpresa. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

Howard frunció el ceño, concentrado en hacer el tipo de golpes que ella le había dicho contra el saco más liviano con el que le hacía practicar. 

—Steve dice que has viajado mucho y conoces mucha gente —replicó con reproche por salirse del tema hacia el que él se dirigía. 

—Oh, sí, un poco —respondió Natasha. No tenía idea de a dónde iría esa conversación. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

—Claro. 

—Mamá tenía unos amigos hombres que eran novios entre sí —dijo Howard con concentración, como si estuviera asegurándose de decir todo bien—. Pero, ¿un hombre que ha tenido novias mujeres, puede tener novios hombres? 

Oh. 

OH. 

Natasha se aseguró de tomar con toda la seriedad posible la pregunta, sin dejar traslucir la dirección en que creía adivinar que estaban dirigidos los pensamientos del niño.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza—. Claro que pueden. 

Se preparó para una siguiente pregunta que no llegó en ningún momento. Howard parecía satisfecho con su respuesta. 

*** 

Howard entró con paso solemne al taller. Eso nunca era una buena señal, mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana. Tony ni siquiera se molestó en fingir estaba ocupado: ya sabía que no servía de nada. 

—Papá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo el niño directamente. 

Tony lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño sucio. Contrario a la creencia popular, él construía cosas, no todo lo hacía JARVIS. 

—Si te digo que no, ¿en serio no la haces? —replicó con rapidez. 

Howard lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Más que de costumbre. 

—Esto es en serio —repuso.

Tony suspiró y tiró el trapo sobre su hombro, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas de trabajo giratorias que tenía en el taller. Al menos podía girarse un poco a ambos lados para quemar ansiedades si Howard se ponía demasiado profundo. 

—Eso me temo —masculló—. A ver, dispara. 

Su hijo asintió satisfecho de contar con su atención. Se acercó pero no intentó sentarse en algún lado ni dar un rodeo al tema. Inspiró profundo como si necesitara animarse para hablar y separó los labios: 

—Pepper dice que a las personas les hace falta tener una pareja — dijo finalmente. 

Arqueó una ceja de nuevo. 

—Eso no es una pregunta —comentó. Su hijo le dedicó una mirada de reproche, por lo que exageró el gesto de apretar los labios, para darle entender que podía seguir y no lo iba a interrumpir. Al menos de momento. 

—Dice que le da fuerza a las personas y sentido a lo que hacen —continuó. 

Tony frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa conversación. 

—¿Esto es sobre Steve de nuevo? —preguntó sin acordarse de que momentos antes había tenido el propósito de no interrumpirlo más. 

Howard le dirigió una mirada de irritación y negó con la cabeza, mientras proseguía con la manera en que había preparado la idea de tratar el tema.

—También dijo que debería confiar en que no vas a traerme una madrastra que no me guste —declaró. 

¿Madrastra? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ese niño? ¿De qué le había estado hablando Pepper? 

¿Por qué no le había pedido a Rhodey que se quedara con él? 

—No te estoy buscando una madrastra —le aseguró. 

Howard sonrió ligeramente, pero al parecer no era la respuesta que buscaba, dado que insistió sobre el tema. 

—Sin embargo, Pepper dice que la gente necesita compañía en la vida. 

—Pepper dice muchas cosas, pero no siempre tiene razón —señaló Tony con rapidez. Quería dar el tema por terminado. Volvió a tomar el desatornillador y la pieza aceitosa con la que había estado trabajando para ajustar un nuevo contacto. 

Howard lo miró con reproche. 

—Me dijiste una vez que Pepper siempre tiene razón aunque no siempre le hagas caso —le recordó. Tony en persona se lo había dicho, así que no podía refutarlo. Sin embargo, el niño parecía inquieto en esta ocasión—. Pero yo le dije que no necesitas una pareja. Creo que ya con Steve estás bien. 

El desatornillador se le resbaló y le hizo un corte en un dedo, pero no pudo darle importancia. Dejó la pieza de golpe en la mesa y miró a su hijo petrificado. Nunca había tenido los nervios tan alterados. 

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Steve y yo? —logró decir con un tono más agudo de lo normal. 

Howard sonrió un poco. No parecía burlarse. De hecho, el tono de su voz cuando habló de nuevo era casi de entusiasmo.

—Mamá tenía amigos que eran novios entre ellos. Si quisieras una pareja, preferiría que fuera Steve a una posible madrastra —le aseguró. 

Tony empezó a dudar si no se estaba volviendo loco. 

—Además, Natasha dice que un hombre que ha tenido hijos igual puede hacerse de un novio en lugar de una novia—insistió Howard. Al parecer le había dedicado su tiempo a pensar en ello. 

Si no se había vuelto loco todavía, estaba a punto de hacerlo. 

Tal vez Pepper tenía razón y solamente tenía que decirlo. 

De acuerdo. Si iba a hacerlo, mejor de una vez. 

Apoyó las manos en el desayunador y se inclinó hacia Howard. 

—¿Y tú has pensado que tal vez ya somos una pareja? —El niño se rió. No lo estaba tomando en serio. Giró un poco sobre la silla—. Hablo en serio. 

Howard lo miró con reproche, aunque todavía sonreía. 

—No pueden ser una pareja. Las parejas se dan besos y abrazos y se toman de la mano —le refutó con un tono de lógica aplastante. 

—Y duermen en el mismo cuarto —añadió Tony. 

El niño puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Ustedes duermen en el mismo porque no tienes otra cama aquí, papá. No quisiste comprarla. 

Ah. La inocencia. Tony no recordaba haber tenido mucha de esa alguna vez. Tendría que insistir. 

—Los novios comparten cama. 

Howard frunció el ceño. 

—Papá, no soy tonto. Si fueran pareja, los hubiera visto.

Por primera vez, Tony sintió un atisbo de culpa por haberle ocultado la relación todo ese tiempo. 

—No, si no te dejamos vernos. 

—¿Por qué no me dejarían verlos? —preguntó Howard con exasperación, parecía creer que aquello era una mala broma. 

—Porque eres un niño —replicó Tony sin intentar articular una buena respuesta. 

Fue en ese instante cuando notó que Howard iba a replicarle de nuevo y se quedó callado en el mismo momento. Como si de repente hubiera entendido que hablaba en serio. 

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que fueron unos segundos eternos. Ciertamente no había temido una mala reacción de su parte pero no sabía qué esperar. 

Que los ojos de Howard se llenaran de agua en el borde y su voz temblara, no había sido una de las opciones: 

—¿Me han estado mintiendo? —dijo el niño. 

Tony notó que se le secaba la boca y no lograba replicar un simple “sí”. Tal vez porque no era nada simple en realidad. 

Luego, con un dramatismo que Tony no estaba seguro de si quería achacar a los Stark o a la vena artística de su madre, el chico dio media vuelta y salió caminando con paso firme hacia las gradas. Luego lo pudo escuchar correr en el piso superior hacia su cuarto.

*** 

Steve había llegado a la casa en cuanto había podido. Tony lo había llamado y de manera bastante incoherente lo había instado a llegar allí lo antes posible. Al parecer, tanto esperar por el momento adecuado para contarle a Howard sobre su relación se había ido al traste y el chico no lo había tomado nada bien. 

—No está triste —le advirtió Tony mientras se movía de un lado a otro del taller—. Eso creí primero. Que lo había traumado y estaría llorando. Pero no. Está furioso. 

Steve resopló. 

—¿Cómo se lo dijiste? 

—El tema salió a colación —replicó Tony encogiéndose de hombros. 

Le fastidiaba que no quisiera hablar en serio, pero le hubiera molestado más si no hubiera sido tan evidente lo preocupado que estaba por la reacción de su hijo. Intentaba controlarse mostrándose muy ocupado, aunque incluso Steve podía notar que nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido para construir algo. 

—¿Cómo sale un tema así a colación? 

Le hubiera gustado tener un panorama más claro de lo que había sucedido. 

—Él empezó —le aseguró Tony, a la defensiva. 

Steve inspiró profundo. Era exasperante. Cerró los ojos para intentar aclarar su mente. 

—¿Por qué crees que está furioso y no triste? —preguntó finalmente. 

—Por la mirada asesina y porque lleva los audífonos puestos para no escucharme cada vez que sale del cuarto —replicó de inmediato. 

Tanto tiempo esperar por el momento y manera correcta de hacer aquello para que al final todo saliera mal. Debió haberlo supuesto. 

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielorraso. 

—Necesitamos hablar con él —declaró. 

—Buena suerte con eso —replicó Tony con pocas esperanzas—. Aunque tal vez contigo quiera hablar. 

Tenía que intentarlo. Aquello no había sido un error de Tony: ambos tenían responsabilidad en no haber sabido comunicarle su relación a Howard en el momento preciso de la forma adecuada. 

Steve se dirigió al piso superior. Usualmente le tocaba mediar entre padre e hijo, pero no estaba seguro de si esta vez iban a necesitar un mediador los dos con Howard. Después de todo, aunque hacía un tiempo que quería decirle la verdad al niño, había estado de acuerdo en que no era buena idea decirle sobre su relación en un principio.

Tuvo que esperar casi una hora antes de que el chico saliera del cuarto, dado que había ignorado sus llamados a la puerta. Llevaba audífonos puestos, como dijo Tony, debajo de la capucha de una sudadera, a pesar de que hacía calor. 

—Howard —lo llamó desde el sofá, pero el chico lo ignoró. Tal vez llevaba la música muy fuerte, por lo que se levantó para acercarse a él—. Howard, tenemos que hablar. 

El niño se detuvo y lo miró arqueando una ceja, esperando. Steve tragó grueso y se agachó para quedar a su altura. 

—Tu padre me dijo que te había contado sobre nuestra relación. 

Howard frunció el ceño al tiempo que se quitaba uno de los audífonos, como si le estuviera concediendo la posibilidad de escucharlo. 

—No debimos ocultártelo tanto tiempo —dijo Steve con sinceridad —. Merecías saberlo. Pero tuvimos nuestras razones. Tu padre pensaba que era mejor esperar y… 

—Los padres les mienten a sus hijos —declaró Howard, interrumpiéndolo. Steve lo miró perplejo y el niño puso los ojos en blanco—. Es parte de su trabajo, todos lo sabemos. 

Sin embargo, estar tan seguro de ese hecho no parecía mejorar el humor del pequeño. 

—Tony pensó mucho cuándo decírtelo —le aseguró. 

Howard lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Los padres mienten. Pero se supone que el Capitán América no miente nunca. 

Luego, sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a ponerse el audífono que había dejado guindando sobre su hombro y se giró para volver a recluirse en su habitación. 

*** 

Cuando Natasha llegó a la casa de los Stark se encontró con un ambiente de funeral. Steve la puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, para fastidio de Tony. Si supiera la de cosas que había averiguado sobre él a través de Steve sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, no habría vuelto a invitarla a su casa. 

—Traías un informe, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tony evitando que tuviera oportunidad de comentar lo que pensaba de la situación. 

Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa abiertamente forzada para decirle que ya se lo había enviado.

Tony le pidió a JARVIS que se lo leyera. Estaban en el taller. Al parecer, habían decidido concederle el piso de arriba al niño por el resto del día, aunque Natasha no había visto rastro suyo al llegar. 

Dos adultos encerrados en el piso inferior por el enojo de un niño. 

Al parecer, una de sus recomendaciones había llegado tarde. 

—“El niño no sabe lo que sucede dentro de su propia casa” —repitió Tony cuando JARVIS terminó la presentación—. Tal vez podamos tachar eso ya. 

Era uno de los riesgos que había listado y al parecer, se estaba confirmando por sí mismo en ese momento. 

*** 

Howard no estaba seguro de qué había esperado que sucediera después de hablar con su padre. Se había imaginado muchos posibles finales para esa conversación, pero ninguno donde él era el tonto que no se daba cuenta de nada y era demasiado niño para que le contaran las cosas. Volvía a darle rabia y vergüenza de solo pensarlo. 

No pensaba salir de su cuarto y hablar con ellos hasta que dejaran de ponérsele los ojos rojos al pensar en que tenían probablemente meses engañándolo.

¡Y él que tenía días de estar pensando en eso para nada! 

Al menos le dio espacio para comer solo y no siguió insistiendo cada vez que salía de su cuarto para algo. Steve tampoco lo intentó de nuevo después de la primera vez. Había escuchado llegar a Natasha pero no había tenido ganas de ir a entrenar con ella ese día. Seguro que lo sabía todo, después de todo era una espía. 

La escuchó bajar al taller. Sin embargo, no la escuchó regresar, al menos no hasta que escuchó que llamaba a su puerta. 

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con suavidad. 

Howard bufó y se dirigió a abrir, sin retirarse para dejarla entrar. 

Natasha lo miró desde el otro lado.

—Los adultos pueden ser algo idiotas a veces —le dijo en tono confidencial. 

Puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. 

—Lo sé —replicó. 

La mujer sonrió un poco, aunque no parecía burlarse de la situación, por lo menos. 

—Vengo a despedirme. JARVIS tiene tu plan de entrenamiento. Creo que deberías seguir practicando —continuó, sin volver sobre el tema de su padre y Steve. 

El niño suspiró y asintió. Lo intentaría, aunque solo seguramente sería aburrido. Tal vez su padre quisiera practicar con él. Ya le preguntaría después, cuando le hablara de nuevo. 

—Fue un placer —dijo ella tras darle un momento para decir algo más que él no aprovechó. Asintió ligeramente y retrocedió. 

Howard inspiró profundo. Ahora lamentaba no haber sido más amigable con Natasha todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Claro, si su padre y Steve no le hubieran estado mintiendo, no habría tenido que sospechar nada sobre ella. 

—Lo mismo digo —replicó en voz baja. 

Sin embargo, la expresión cómplice de Natasha antes de girarse e irse le hizo creer que lo había escuchado. 

*** 

La llegada de la noche no había solucionado nada. El único cambio en la casa era el desorden imperante en el taller, donde Tony había dejado más de una decena de piezas inservibles que había construido sin prestar atención. 

—Está actuando de una manera tan… infantil —bufó Tony. 

Steve arqueó una ceja. ¿En serio?

—Es un niño —le recordó. 

—Lo sé, pero suele actuar diferente. 

—Pero… es un niño —repitió Steve con paciencia—. Y en este caso, fuimos los adultos los que nos equivocamos.

—Sí. Ninguna novedad —replicó Tony de mala gana. 

Se miraron el uno al otro. Estaban en el desayunador. En algún momento habían tenido el impulso de subir, pero ninguno había avanzado hacia la habitación de Howard después. 

Steve se sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido. Todo se había precipitado cuando había empezado a ayudar a Tony con la llegada de Howard y ahora era justamente su relación la que lo estaba fastidiando todo. Además, siempre había mantenido un canal de comunicación muy limpio con el niño y ahora lo había ensuciado permanentemente. 

—No podemos seguir así —dijo tras unos momentos de silencio, incorporándose con decisión—. Vamos a hablar con él. 

Era lo mismo que había dicho en el taller, tras lo que Tony lo había seguido escaleras arriba con renuencia. Ahora, sin embargo, la expresión que se formó en el rostro de su pareja lo detuvo a actuar en consecuencia de lo que decía. Se quedó quieto, esperando. 

Tony lo miró con determinación. 

—Yo hablaré con él —dijo finalmente. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada. 

—¿Estás seguro que querrá hablar? —preguntó Steve al fin. 

Tony le dedicó su mejor expresión de suficiencia, aunque fuera evidente que no se sentía tan seguro como para usarla sinceramente. 

—No puede ser más terco que yo. 

Steve suspiró y tomó asiento. Era algo de los dos como pareja, pero a fin de cuentas Howard era su hijo. Tenía derecho a hablarle a solas si quería. 

Lo vio adentrarse por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la habitación del niño que continuaba cerrada. Se detuvo al frente y tocó. Steve no llegó a escuchar si Howard había contestado algo o no. 

Pero sí escuchó a Tony empezar un largo monologo sobre la leche achocolatada. 

—…Voy a hacerme un poco porque evidentemente pasaré mala noche cargando con la culpa como quieres que haga, pero pensé que tal vez tú también querrías un poco. Voy a dejarla hecha de todas maneras. Tal vez debería crear una máquina que nos haga la leche con chocolate. Le dejaría en la cocina. Puedo hacerle un contador y así sabríamos al final de cada mes quién ha tomado más. ¿Sabes? Una vez hice una máquina que producía cerv… 

El “clic” de la puerta al abrirse no detuvo el monólogo de Tony, pero hizo a Steve contener la respiración. 

—O podrías comprar las cajas de leche saborizada —sugirió la voz de Howard con tono seco. 

Se hizo una pausa silenciosa en la que Steve escuchó los pasos del niño alejarse de la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación. 

Momentos después, Tony le dirigía una mirada rápida antes de seguir a su hijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

*** 

No solía entrar al cuarto de Howard. El niño había marcado muy bien su espacio personal y excepto cuando atacaban un videojuego, la habitación no entraba entre las zonas de compartir. 

Contrario al taller, no se veía ningún desorden en aquella parte de la casa. No parecía hubiera estado un niño recluido allí a lo largo de un día completo. El cobertor de la cama estaba algo arrugado y Tony pudo distinguir un par de los libros de aventuras que Steve le había regalado el mes anterior. 

Se había pasado el día leyendo, aparentemente, ignorando los buenos libros de física que Tony le había puesto en la habitación desde el primer día. 

Con los ojos de Howard taladrándolo recordó que debía concentrarse en aquella conversación. 

—Tienes razón de estar enojado —se apresuró a decir, consciente de que se había mantenido en silencio un momento más del necesario. 

—Lo sé —replicó Howard con esa seguridad apabullante que tenía. ¿Eso era normal en un niño? 

—Debimos decirte antes —prosiguió. 

—Lo sé —repitió Howard con impaciencia.

Tony frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. 

—¿Me vas a dejar disculparme? Porque estoy intentando disculparme —declaró con seriedad. Howard lo miró serio pero no replicó nada más, así que se acercó a él e hizo ademán de sentarse en la cama a su lado—. ¿Puedo sentarme? Sí, bueno, voy a sentarme. 

Howard suspiró y lo miró esperando, tomándose ambas caras con las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la espalda pegando a la pared a los pies de la cama. 

—Papá, estás divagando —le informó innecesariamente. 

—Deberías ver a Steve. Está en shock desde que le dijiste mentiroso —declaró Tony—. No está acostumbrado. Soy una mala influencia, debería terminar conmigo. 

—Papá. 

El tono de reproche en su hijo no se hizo esperar. 

Tony inspiró profundo. Podía hacer eso. Sólo necesitaba… Ok, sí, empezar a hablar de nuevo. 

—Primero que nada, las parejas suelen esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a los demás que están saliendo, es protocolo básico —dijo. El niño lo miró arqueando una ceja, pero Tony le sostuvo la mirada—. Cuando empezamos tenías poco de estar con nosotros y no sabíamos cómo nos iba a ir. Luego, Steve quiso que te dijéramos pero yo no quise. 

La mueca dolorosa de Howard al escucharlo le resultó terrible de ver, aunque de inmediato fue encubierta tras el ceño fruncido más marcado que le había dedicado su hijo hasta la fecha. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con insistencia. Sin embargo, no parecía ya tan enojado. Más que todo, sus ojos tenían un brillo dolido. No le gustaba verlo así—. ¿Crees que soy muy niño para entenderlo? 

Tony se volteó un poco, subiendo una rodilla a la cama para quedar de frente a él. 

—No. No es eso. ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo sabes que hay una alta probabilidad de que lo hagas muy mal? —Howard lo pensó detenidamente y tras un rato, asintió lentamente pero de manera profunda—. ¿Y no has pensado que lo ideal sería hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? 

El niño asintió otra vez, aunque su expresión de tornó confundida. 

—¿Tenías miedo de hacer las cosas mal con Steve y que me diera cuenta? —Directo y al punto. Howard era un pequeño peligro—. ¡Pero siempre dices que no te importa lo que digan los demás!

Tony se aseguró de no apartar los ojos de los de su hijo. 

—Bueno, sí me importa lo que tú piensas —replicó. 

Ahí, casi imperceptible, las comisuras de los labios de Howard se curvaron hacia arriba un instante. Se obligó a guardar silencio unos momentos. Aquello iba por buen camino. 

—¿Aún tienes miedo? —preguntó Howard al fin. 

Tony lo pensó un momento y después asintió con cierta reticencia. 

—No deberías —le aseguró el niño—. Sabes… Steve no suele mentir pero lo hizo por ti. Seguro que te quiere mucho. 

El genuino cariño y preocupación por él que se traslucía en las palabras de Howard eran algo que no había esperado al entrar a la habitación. Sonrió de medio lado, con un nudo en la garganta. 

—Ven aquí —dijo, extendiendo las manos hacia Howard, quien las tomó y se dejó incorporar, quedando de rodillas frente a él en la cama—. Debimos decirte antes. Eres el que sabe llevar mejor la situación, a pesar de ser un niño. 

Howard puso los ojos en blanco y Tony lo abrazó, comprobando con regocijo que no se resistía. 

—¿Estoy perdonado? —preguntó Tony contra su oído. 

Notó como el niño se abandonaba a su abrazo, apoyado en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Howard fue quien rompió el contrato y lo miró con seriedad. 

—Voy a pensarlo —respondió el niño, aunque su tono había perdido gran parte del resentimiento y reproche anterior—. Pero, ¿crees que deba disculparme con Steve por lo que le dije? 

Tony desdeñó la idea de inmediato. 

—También te ocultó las cosas. Déjalo que pida perdón él: se le da bastante bien, te lo aseguro. 

Su hijo sonrió entonces tímidamente, pero era una sonrisa de verdad. 

*** 

Ser adulto debía ser complicado. Howard no podía decir que los entendiera, aunque suponía que Natasha tenía razón: a veces los adultos eran unos idiotas. Todavía estaba molesto de que le hubieran estado mintiendo, pero su padre parecía lamentarlo de verdad y no lo había hecho porque creyera que no podía entenderlo: sólo tenía miedo. También Steve lo lamentaba, lo había visto en su cara cuando había intentado hablarle. 

A fin de cuentas, lo importante era que estaban juntos. ¿Cierto? Su deseo se iba a cumplir incluso mejor de lo que esperaba: nada iba a cambiar. 

Había estado tan resentido que no había pensado en ese detalle hasta después de despedirse de Natasha. La idea le provocó un regocijo inesperado. ¡Nada de madrastras, novias o futuros inciertos! 

Recién estaba haciéndose a la idea cuando su padre había llegado a la habitación y después de hablar con él había concluido en que podría aceptar sus disculpas y pasar a disfrutar lo que aquella revelación significaba. 

Su padre lo había dejado en el cuarto pero le había dicho que esperaba que los acompañara a cenar. Se decidió a hacerlo, así que tras dejar su reproductor con los audífonos en la cama, se dirigió hacia la sala. 

No había esperado encontrar a su padre besando a Steve. ¿Tenían que hacer eso? Por un momento lamentó haber descubierto lo suyo. Los besos en la boca le daban algo de asco aunque a los adultos les gustaran tanto. 

—¿Tienen que hacer eso? —preguntó con una mueca de desagrado. 

Notó cómo ambos se sobresaltaban al separarse, aunque sólo Steve lo miró con preocupación. Su padre parecía particularmente de buen humor. 

—Creí que todo el problema era porque no hacíamos esto al frente tuyo —le recordó. 

Howard torció el gesto. 

—Ahora sé que lo hacen, puedo no verlo —declaró. 

Su padre le dedicó una mirada que le hizo pensar que tendría que tolerar más besos. Pero bueno, estaba de muy buen humor. Tal vez Pepper tenía razón y las parejas eran necesarias. Lo vio desaparecer rumbo a la cocina, esperaba que por la cena. Estar enojado y encerrado en el cuarto daba hambre. 

Cuando se quedó a solas con Steve notó la expresión arrepentida y triste que tenía. Supo que no podría mantenerse enfadado mucho tiempo. 

—No sé qué te dijo tu padre —se apresuró a decir al notar que tenía su atención— pero me alegra que quieras hablarnos de nuevo. 

Howard sonrió un poco, pero no replicó nada. Steve lanzó una mirada incómoda hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba a su padre trasteando. Esperaba que lo de hacer leche achocolatada fuera en serio. 

—Quiero que sepas que yo también lo siento —continuó Steve. 

El niño se encogió de hombros. 

—Lo sé —replicó. 

Aparentemente, su padre tenía razón y él sabía manejar la situación a pesar de ser un niño. Se sentía bien pensar eso. Sin embargo, Steve continuaba serio y se agachó para quedar a su altura. 

—Pero tienes que saber que a veces a los adultos nos toca elegir cuándo y cómo les decimos las cosas a los niños. Si lo miras bien, es un privilegio de los niños que los adultos seamos los que nos tenemos que preocupar. ¿Lo entiendes? 

Sí, suponía que era así. Al menos que eso pensaban los adultos. La verdad, ni su padre ni Steve harían algo con mala intención. Asintió. 

—Aunque no estén casados todavía supongo que puedo incluirte dentro de la excepción de que los padres a veces mienten a sus hijos —declaró Howard. 

Escuchó algo caerse en la cocina y Steve rió, mirando hacia allí de nuevo. 

—Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de bodas o matrimonios cerca de tu padre por el momento —declaró en tono confidencial. 

Howard sonrió y asintió. 

De acuerdo, no diría nada al respecto. Por el momento.


End file.
